Adolf Hitler (The Twilight Zone)
Adolf Hitler is the main antagonist of the Twilight Zone episode "He's Alive" - which popularized the idea that tyrants such as Adolf Hitler may die as people but can continue to influence the world via the actions of others. He was portrayed by the late . Biography Peter Vollmer is the leader of a small and struggling Neo-Nazi group. He is visited by a shadowy figure who teaches him how to enthrall a rambunctious crowd. The figure instructs Vollmer to arrange the death of one of his followers, Nick, thereby creating a martyr to rally everyone around. Following the figure's instructions and assistance, Vollmer is much more successful and his group's following grows. However, the elderly Jewish man that Vollmer lives with, Ernst Ganz, spent nine years in Dachau and strongly disapproves of Vollmer's politics. Ernst disrupts a rally, accusing Vollmer of being "nothing but a cheap copy" of Adolf Hitler. After the failed rally, responding to the shadowy man's accusation that Vollmer has the instincts of a rabbit, Vollmer demands to know who his mysterious benefactor is. The man steps forward from the shadows to reveal himself to be Adolf Hitler. The figure orders Peter to kill Ernst, and Peter steels himself enough to complete the task. Hitler congratulates him and asks him how it felt. Peter replies that he felt immortal. Hitler's thundering response is "Mr. Vollmer! We ARE immortal!" Afterward, the police arrive to arrest Peter for complicity to commit Nick's murder; he is shot while fleeing the scene. Peter stares at his bullet wound, astonished by the pain, and by the sight of his own blood. He addresses the police: "There's something very wrong here... Don't you understand that I'm made out of steel!?" Hitler leaves the dying Vollmer, looking for a more worthy candidate. Personality In life, Adolf Hitler was a cruel tyrant without a single care for human rights, who ordered numerous genocides and crimes against humanity to be committed under his watch. He was characterized by an intense hunger for power and hatred of people he deemed "inferior" — which included mainly the Jewish community. He was primarily motivated by Arian supremacy and justified his atrocities with a strong belief in social Darwinism. This didn't change much with his apparent revival, Hitler remaining an arrogant and selfish tyrant concerned with finding a worthy successor to his reign of terror. He doesn't care about the lives of his pawns (as seen with his betrayal of Vollmer), as long as they are useful to him and his ideals. In fact, it is revealed that he literally feeds off hatred and violence, and will return as long as these evils exist. Navigation Category:Immortals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Dark Forms Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Jingoists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Muses Category:Noncorporeal Category:One-Shot Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Revived Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Successful Category:Supremacists Category:Symbolic Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Totalitarians Category:Traitor Category:Twilight Zone Villains Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes